The present invention relates to an elevator controlling apparatus for controlling the operation of an elevator.
FIG. 7 is a plan view showing a conventional elevator disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 3-18569. In the figure, a car 1 is raised and lowered within a hoistway 2. A main control panel 3 and a sub-control panel 4 for controlling the operation of the elevator are located at the bottom portion, i.e., a pit 2a of the hoistway 2. The main control panel 3 is supported by a supporting stand 7 at the inside of a hall 5 side inspection door 6. The sub-control panel 4 is supported by supporting legs 8 in the space behind the car 1.
In recent years, cases where the controlling apparatus, i.e., the main control panel 3 and the sub-control panel 4 in this example, is disposed in the space in the hoistway 2, as shown in this example, without providing a machine room at the upper portion of the hoistway 2 have increased.
Next, FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional elevator controlling apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 4-338074. In the figure, a case 11 is provided with an air inlet 11a and a plurality of air outlets 11b. The air inlet 11a is disposed at the lower portion of the side of the case 11, and the air outlets 11b are disposed at the top of the case 11. A filter 12 is provided at the air inlet 11a. 
Amounting panel 13 is fixed in the case 11. A printed circuit board 14 is attached to the mounting panel 13. A plurality of on-board parts 15 are mounted on the printed circuit board 14. Also, a radiation fin device 16 is fixed in the case 11. The radiation fin device 16 is provided with a plurality of fin portions 16a. 
A plurality of heat generating parts 17 are mounted on the radiation fin device 16. Snubbers 18 which are composed of resistors, capacitors or the like are attached to the heat generating parts 17. These snubbers 18 restrain surge voltages generated when switching high power semiconductor devices.
A first cooling air passage 19a is formed between the neighboring fin portions 16a in the case 11. A second cooling air passage 19b is formed between the printed circuit board 14 and the radiation fin device 16 in the case 11. A cooling fan 20 is disposed between the first and second cooling air passages 19a and 19b and the air inlet 11a. 
In such a controlling apparatus, cooling air is introduced into the case 11 from the air inlet 11a by driving the cooling fan 20. The air flowing into the case 11 passes along the paths as shown by the arrows A and B in FIG. 8, and is exhausted outside of the case 11 through the air outlets 11b. Accordingly, the on-board parts 15 and the heat generating parts 17 are cooled directly or through the radiation fin device 16.
As described above, in recent elevators, since the controlling apparatus is disposed in a narrow space, a reduction in the thickness of the controlling apparatus is desired. In contrast, in the conventional controlling apparatus of the type shown in FIG. 8, the axis of the cooling fan 20 is disposed vertically to send the cooling air from the lower part to the upper part. Accordingly, the depth (thickness) of the case 11 can not be reduced to less than the diameter of the cooling fan 20, so that reduction of the whole controlling apparatus the thickness is disturbed by the cooling fan 20.
In order to solve the above-noted defects, an object of the present invention is to provide an elevator controlling apparatus which can be reduced in a total size of thickness and disposed in a narrow space.
According to the present invention, there is provided an elevator controlling apparatus comprising: a case including a fin attaching surface, an air inlet and an air outlet, the air outlet being provided in the fin attaching surface above the air inlet; a radiation fin device attached to the fin attaching surface in the case; a heat generating part mounted on the radiation fin device; a cooling fan for cooling the radiation fin device, disposed in the case and having a rotation shaft which extends in a direction perpendicular to the fin attaching surface; and a ventilating duct disposed in the case for forming a ventilating passage between the radiation fin device and the cooling fan.